shaggy's harem
by darkboy18
Summary: Shaggy had been living the single life for too long so what happens when one night with Daphne and Velma change that? find out
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys how's it going?

Well here's a story that stars Shaggy building his harem

It involves characters from the HB universe

The story starts within 3 weeks

So it'll be around March when it comes out.

So keep an eye out when it comes out.

Take care.

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys how's it going?

Well here's a story that stars Shaggy building his harem

Enjoy

I don't own any of this all of the characters belong to their respective owners.

It was a cool sunny day in Cools-Ville and things were peaceful, except for one person who was about to eat a giant sandwich in one go and somehow he did it.

That person is Shaggy Rogers, it's been about 3 months since the gang solve their last case and things had been become rather slow and it gives the others free time, Fred went to trap-con up in Cali, Scooby went to see his family and they won't be back for 2 months, Daphne and Velma are living together for a bit and he was all by himself, after finishing eating, he decide to watch TV for an hour until his gut was hungry again. He went to the store to get some grub, as he was getting ready for an all-night movie marathon, after he got the food, he loaded up his ride and headed home.

About halfway home, he saw something shining and stopped, he got out to get a look at the object.

It was a bottle that was shaped like a heart and there was a note attached to it, he read the following words. " _Hello there, if you're reading this, it means you are the new owner of this bottle, spray yourself once and the door to a new world will be open to you, use it wisely."_

Shaggy was puzzled by this but paid no mind to it, he picked it up and got in and drove home.

After making his dinner and watched his movies, he decided to call it a night.

After changing into his night clothes, he got in bed and went to sleep, unaware of the surprises that's going to happen tomorrow.

To be continued.

Well here's part 1

Next one will be up soon

FYI the grim wood girls will not be in this story, they're be in another story soon.

Also the first ones to try Shaggy's vitamin D is Daphne and Velma.

So R and R no flames.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	3. list

Hello everyone

If you read my story Shaggy's harem well I heard you and it's time show the list of who's going to be in it.

This is not a new chapter but a list announcement

Ok here's who's on the list

Daphne

Velma

The Hex girls

Pebbles Flintstone

Judy Jetson

(Wilma Flintstone)  
(Betty Rubble)

(Jane Jetson)

Penelope Pitstop

Crystal

Madelyn

Jeannie

The teen angels

Josie

Valerie

Melody

Alexandra

Shelly

Bubbles from Jabberjaw

The ones in () will be doing it with Shaggy once I'll explain in the next chapter

And before you ask I will not be adding the girls from the Ghoul School they're be in a next story.

So this is the list of who will be in Shaggy's harem.

More will be revealed later

So until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

I don't own any of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys how's it going?

Well after a while here's the next part of Shaggy's Harem

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Morning soon came and Shaggy got up and went to start his day, after he showered and got dress he heads down to the kitchen for breakfast.

After finished eating, he went to watch TV for a few hours and time seem to pass by.

Shaggy felt like he was in another world but had to put the brakes on when his phone went off, he sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Shaggy."

"Daphne, what's going on?" he asked.

"Not much how are you?" she asked back.

"Alright just chilling and watching some TV." He said.

"Ok do you have any plans tonight?" she asked.

"No why?" he said.

"Well Velma and I are having a movie night at my place tonight and I was wondering if you want to come?" she said.

"Sure!" he said.

"Great come over at 7:30." She said.

"I will." He said and hung up.

Shaggy was thrilled he went to get ready for tonight and washed up, he then saw the bottle he found and decided to use it, he sprayed himself once and put it back, after that he went to get some movies and snacks and put them in his van and droved to Daphne's place, unaware of what events tonight will bring him.

He soon arrived and went to knock on the door and Daphne answered and invite him in.

They went to the living room where Velma was, both girls were in pajamas and were ready to watch some movies.

Shaggy brought some DC animated films and they watched Batman under the red hood first.

Shaggy sat next between Daphne and Velma and kicked back.

Unaware to him his new scent has traveled from him to Daphne and Velma's noses and sniffed it and then something inside them awaken they looked at Shaggy and a twinkle appeared in their eyes and started to have very different thoughts of Shaggy.

To be continued

Well here's part 2

Sorry it took so long been busy with other stories and trying to get some new ideas

Part 3 will have the lemon so keep an eye out

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys how are things going?

Anyway here's the next chapter of Shaggy's harem

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Here we go.

Shaggy was still on the couch and kept watching the movie when the girls decided to head upstairs near the 2nd half, as for Shaggy something inside him was slowly awakening, ever since he used the bottle, he felt something within him, like new feelings that have been dormant and now they're slowly waking up and tonight he's going to find out what they are.

Soon the movie ended and Shaggy went to turn the TV off and went to the bathroom and washed up, he was about to get some snacks when he heard someone calling him.

"Shaggy would you come in here?"

Shaggy then stop, turn around and went straight for the girl's room, he got the door and opened it and what he saw next surprised him. Both Daphne and Velma were in bed dress in lingerie, Daphne is wearing a purple lingerie with a green bra and pantie underneath it and Velma is wearing an orange version of it, both clothes showed off their hot bodies and Shaggy is feeling excited inside.

Shaggy walked slowly to the girls and took his clothes off one piece at a time, first the shoes and socks, then the pants and belt and then the green shirt leaving only the boxers.

The girls gestured Shaggy to the bed as he slowly got on and laid beside them.

"Everything ok girls?" he asked.

The response Shaggy got was the girls started kissing him all over his face taking him by surprise and use their free hand to explore his lean built body, his 6pack, tight abs and then reaching down into his boxers and felt his rod slowly hardening.

Shaggy let out some grunts as they kissed his body and rubbed his rod as he feels his restraint on his instincts slowly slipping, Daphne then acted a little bold and took Shaggy's boxer off and tossed leaving him completely in the nude and rod fully hard it stood at 13in.

The girls gawked at Shaggy for his rod and surprised he kept it hidden, but the more they kept staring at it, the more they want it inside them. Daphne and Velma then took their lingerie off and they were nude as well and Velma put her glasses down on the night table.

Shaggy then got a good look at their bodies, Velma has a smoking hot body, her luscious legs, smooth stomach, firm but tight ass and double D breasts, Velma has both smarts and a sexy body to boot. Daphne has a hot body as well, she has some sweet curves, long lovely legs smooth stomach, flowing red hair, supple breasts in double d's as well and both her and Velma have hot bodies that any man would kill to be with them.

Shaggy just laid there and then asked.

"Who wants to go first?"

To be continued

Well here's part 1 of the 3way

Sorry it took a while but I had a lot of chapters in the works and it just got me so confused that I have to split some into parts to reduce the stress, and I still got Quagmire's plan to do and I can't work on the others until that story is done.

So here's part 1 the next one will be up soon.

So keep an eye out.

So R and R no flames

Until next time everyone

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone on Fanfiction

How's it going?

Here's the next part of Shaggy's harem and by a vote of 4 to 2 Daphne is going first.

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

"I'll go first." said Daphne.

Daphne then slowly got up and stood above Shaggy and his rod.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As you need to ask." she said.

Then she lower herself down to his rod and then insert it in her and slowly she moved lower as it goes inside her and then pierced her gate and popped her cherry. Daphne felt a bit of pain as she lost her v-card but it passed and Shaggy started moving his hips thrusting her.

Daphne placed her hands on his chest to stable herself as Shaggy thrusts her. She felt him pumping her as her walls slowly tighten on his cock.

"Oh god Shaggy you're amazing, who thought you were hiding this kind of talent." She said.

"Well, Better than being bait for monsters." he said as he put his hands on her hips.

Velma not wanting to be left out got up and smashed her lips on to Daphne's for an intense kiss, their tongues lashed out at each other for supremacy Daphne felt herself being turned on more and used one of her hands to play with one of Velma's breasts, Velma moaned as she felt that and then felt her ass slapped by Shaggy using his left hand. Shaggy kept slapping Velma's ass making her moan even more and her ass red.

"Harder." she moaned.

Shaggy kept doing that while pumping Daphne faster and he increased his speed.

"Whoa Shaggy faster." said Daphne as she felt him going faster.

Shaggy kept going he drilled Daphne hard as she make out with Velma the 3 kept at it and until Daphne was nearing her first climax.

"Shaggy I'm coming."

"Me too."

Then Shaggy fired his last shot in Daphne as he howl, Daphne let out a loud moan as Shaggy came in her.

Daphne felt Shaggy unloading his last few loads in her and then collapsed on him as she try to cool off and she rolled over and got off his rod.

Shaggy was still fill of energy and rod was still hard and was ready for the next round when he felt Velma rubbing his rod with her gate and she wants it.

"Think you can handle me Rogers?" said Velma.

"Bring it Dinkley." said Shaggy.

Velma then insert Shaggy's rod in her and Shaggy started moving right away.

Shaggy was on top and pounded Velma hard.

They let out grunts, moans and groans as they go hard.

Velma felt Shaggy going in and out of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him in.

"Oh Shaggy keep doing it!" she said.

Shaggy complied and went a bit faster, he thrusted Velma hard and she wrapped her arms on his back to pull him closer, he felt her breasts rubbing on his chest as he thrusted.

The bed shook from their love making.

Next Shaggy stood up on his knees and held Velma as he pumps her, Velma felt the shift and then put Shaggy's head in her breasts.

They went at it for 3 hours before reaching their limits.

"Shaggy I'm coming!"

"Same Here Velma!"

Shaggy then release a big load inside Velma and they stay together for a few moments before falling to the bed catching their breath.

"That was amazing Shaggy!" said Velma.

"Yeah who thought you were strong and your rod is thick as a horse." said Daphne.

"Not just thick, EXTRA THICC!" exclaimed Shaggy.

"Want to go again?" he asked and they nodded.

"Want some music on?" he said.

"Sure." they said.

"Want DMX or Booty bass?" he asked.

"The 2nd one." they said.

Shaggy went to his phone and played the song and the words of "Shake that ass bitch! And let me see what you got." Flood the room Shaggy got in with the girls went round 2 with them.

 **4 hours later…**

Shaggy, Daphne and Velma were on the bed, exhausted, covered in sweat and catching their breaths from 7 hours of EXTRA THICC hard sex.

Daphne was on his right and Velma on his left both laid their heads on his chest and he pulled them close and pulled the blanket to cover them.

Soon all 3 went to sleep with a grin on their faces.

The next morning Shaggy woke up, got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower.

He rinsed off and put Shampoo in his hair, lather and then rinse off and continue to wash, he was so spaced out he didn't hear some someone come in.

They shut the door and Shaggy snapped back to reality and turned to see Daphne and Velma wanting to have a little morning grinding.

The girls walked into the shower and started making out with Shaggy and he got hard right away.

Shaggy went at Daphne first and had her faced the wall as he plowed her from behind.

Shaggy really pounded Daphne good as his rod went in and out of her, while slapping her ass in the shower, Shaggy was about at his limit and then he came, he was about to go have sex with Velma next with Daphne told him there was one more hole he has to do.

Getting the message Shaggy pulled his rod out of Daphne's gate and then put in her asshole and the fun began again.

Daphne felt her ass was about to break as Shaggy pumped it, she leaned back to let Shaggy go deeper in her.

"Shaggy keep going, keep fucking my ass!" she shouted.

Shaggy then kept going and going until both were hitting their limits and Shaggy came hard in Daphne and fire his load in her.

After that he pulled out of Daphne's ass and let her wash up and get dried off and dress for the day.

Then he turned to Velma and he went at her like a lion after a water buffalo.

Shaggy drilled Velma's gate hard and came about 3 times and then did her ass 3 times as before he was done for now and they finished washing up and got dressed for the day.

Soon they had breakfast and talked about their plans and what they did last night.

"Damn Shaggy I never thought you're amazing lover." said Daphne.

"Yeah, who've thought you can please a girl, I bet you can please any girl." said Velma.

"Maybe I can." said Shaggy.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"I bet I can please any –." Shaggy said before he heard someone knocking.

"I'll get it." he said and went to the door.

He opened the door and there stood Aku.

"Greetings mortal, I am the shogun of sorrow, the deliverer of darkness. AKU." he said.

"What is it Aku?" said Shaggy.

"I'm here for two reasons, one I'm here to collect some money because you used my favorite meme and two I'm here to give you a list of girls for you to look at." he said.

Shaggy looked at the list and was surprised.

"How much because I used your favorite word?" he asked.

"$5." he said.

"Here's $10." he said and paid Aku.

"Thanks better get going." he said and Aku disappeared while laughing.

Shaggy went back in and told the girls who came by.

They were surprised that Aku came by and then they noticed a list that Shaggy has in his hand.

They took a look and was surprised whose name was on it.

"So want to have a harem Shaggy?" said the girls.

"I guess so." he said.

"Who do we go after next?" asked Daphne.

"I don't know." said Shaggy.

The 3 remained puzzled and decided to figure it out later.

Just then Velma's cell rang and she answered it, she talked to the caller and then hang up.

"What is Velma?" asked Shaggy.

"I got to go, my mom needs me to fly out to NC for family business." she said.

"When do you leave?" he asked.

"At 6." she said.

Shaggy looked at the clock it was 12:50.

"Come on let's help you pack up." he said.

 **5 hours and 20 minutes later…**

Shaggy and Daphne helped Velma get packed and got her a ticket and took her to the airport, when they got there they walked her to her flight.

She said she'll be back in 3 weeks and told them to have fun and board her flight.

Shaggy and Daphne watch her plane took off and then returned home.

When they got back they got on the couch and decided to rest for a while.

"Who should go see next Shaggy?" asked Daphne.

"I don't know Daphne I'll let you know." he said.

"But when the next girl wants it you are giving them the EXTRA THICC surprise!' she said.

"HA I heard that fools." Yelled Aku.

Daphne handed him five bucks and left.

After that the two went to sleep wondering who they'll meet up next.

To be continued

Well what did you think?

Sorry it took so long writer's block is a pain in the ass

Well this chapter ends and next the one up will be decided by you.

I've decided to make a poll of which girl Shaggy will meet next?

Velma will be out for a while but she'll be back with her sister.

I'll have the poll and let you guys choose.

The poll will be open the 2nd Saturday of November.

So you decide.

Oh about Aku popping out every time someone said "EXTRA THICC!" and paying him I've decided to take a cue out of an American dad when Stan uses Donald trump's you fired catchphrase and has to pay for it.

The poll will have 4 choices

Well that's I have to say

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone how's it going?

Well here's the next chapter of Shaggy's harem

And based on the votes the Hex girls are next

Enjoy

This will be part 1, part 2 will come later

I don't own any of this

It's been 3 days since Shaggy had an intense 3way sex with Daphne and Velma, ever since he found that bottle a new world has open to him and now he's creating his own harem with the girls he love and it will have more of them.

Right now Shaggy is currently resting with Daphne in his after a round of hiding the treasure.

Shaggy was on his bed sleeping with Daphne resting on his chest with a grin on her face.

Shaggy opened one eye and looked to see Daphne resting happily on him, he smiled, and he was in bed with one of his girlfriends and wished they stay like this for good, but the old gut rumbled as he was hungry again.

He managed to slip out of bed without waking Daphne up and put a pillow in his place as he went down to the kitchen to eat.

As he was making his usual grub his phone was ringing and went to answer it and his eyes went wide as who was on the other end.

After they finished talking, Shaggy hang up and went to tell Daphne the surprise.

Daphne was still sleeping and was cuddling with the Pillow Shaggy switch place with, Shaggy quietly entered the room and decided to have a little fun.

He tiptoed to Daphne and gently nudge her to wake up but that didn't work as she wanted to sleep in, he tried again but nothing happen, so he resorted to plan B.

He placed his hand on her side and began tickling her, she soon started move and giggle at the same time.

"Come on Daphne wake up." said Shaggy.

"No." she said.

"Come on." he insisted.

But she didn't want to.

"Ok you asked for it." he said and tickled her even more and she started to move around and was laughing.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up." she said as she yawned.

Shaggy was still laughing until he got a hold of himself.

"Morning red." he said.

Daphne blushed when Shaggy called her that, as it made feel a bit bubbly inside.

"What is Shaggy?" she asked.

"Well I got a call from the Hex-girls and they said they're coming to Cools-ville for a show during their tour.

Shaggy had to cover his ears as Daphne screamed for joy as one of their favorite bands and also their friends are coming to their town and then she tackled Shaggy started kissing all over his face and Shaggy felt all goofy.

"When do they start?" she asked.

"Around 8 and they said they can get us backstage and they're sending us the passes and tickets by mail and will be here at 2." he said.

"That's great! So what we do to kill time?" she asked.

Shaggy looked down to see his pants had made a 'tent' inside his boxers.

"Another round of hiding the treasure?" he said with a grin.

"You're on." she said and they began their fun of crazy fun sex and the house was filled with crazy noises.

 **3 hours later…**

Shaggy and Daphne were in the shower after their fun, soon he got out to dried off, he looked at the clock and it was 10 to 2, he used the bottle when Daphne wasn't looking and went to put on his clothes for the day when he heard the mail van and headed downstairs to get it.

After he got his package he went to the living room and opened it up to see the passes and tickets.

He then checked the list Aku left and saw that the Hex girls were on it and decided to see what happens next.

He waited for Daphne to get dressed and to show her, she soon came down and Shaggy showed her.

Daphne was happy and the two headed out by van.

A few hours passed as they drove on the road but they arrived.

They parked and headed for the stage, they show the guard their passes and went on through.

They soon arrived at the trailer and went inside to greet them.

Thorn, Dusk and Luna were busy practicing when Shaggy and Daphne came in.

"Hey girls." they said.

"Hey." they replied.

The 5 of them greeted each other after a while, they talked about what they did over the past few months, Thorn and the others said they been touring in the US for 4 months and after 4 more places to be they're announcing that they're going on break for a while to recharge even bands need to rest as well.

Then they asked Shaggy and Daphne what is going for them in the last few months, they told them that after their last mystery the gang went on hiatus, Fred is at Trap-con, Scooby is visiting his family and Velma is out for a few weeks.

The girls wanted know more but their manager knocked on their door telling them it's time for them to perform.

The Hex-girls got their gear and headed out but told them they can come watch them.

 **2 hours later…**

After the performance the 5 were kicking back eating some food and was talking about stuff when Thorn, Luna and Dusk smell something.

"What is that scent?" they asked and kept doing that until they came to Shaggy since he was the one giving off that scent.

Then they leaped on him and started kissing him and Daphne joined in, they went at it for a few seconds before they pulled as Shaggy's face was covered in red, green, purple and magenta lip stick marks.

"Damn!" he said.

Then as on instinct all 4 took all their clothes off and then got Shaggy's off leaving them fully naked.

Daphne then went to lock the door so no-one can bother their fun.

Shaggy then look at his rod which was fully hard.

"Ok who wants to go 1st?" he asked.

To be continued

Well that ends part 1 of this part 2 will come as promised.

And based on the latest poll after the Hex girls the next one up is Penelope pit stop.

But after those chapters I'm putting this story on hold

I still got 2 certain stories to finish

Well that's all I have to say

So R & R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter of Shaggy's harem

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Dusk and Luna both went first licking and sucking on Shaggy's rod while Thorn and Daphne had their breasts in his face and he sucked on them and played with and all of them grunt and groaned and moaned at once.

Shaggy is feeling very lucky as he is having sex with 4 hot girls and his harem is starting to grow even if it's a bit slowly.

Dusk and Luna took in turn sucking on his rod and after that they gave him a tit-job and Shaggy was about to release his load when he told Dusk she goes first.

The other girls back up as Dusk got up position herself over his rod and then lower herself and insert it inside her as Shaggy fired his load at the same time her hymen break.

Dusk felt her body cool and unwind as she felt Shaggy's load filling her up, once that passed she started moving herself.

Dusk moaned and grunted as she move on Shaggy's rod and he put his hands on her hips to steady her, Luna, Thorn played with her breasts while Daphne kiss her and use tongue.

The 3 swap places to play with Dusk as Shaggy pumps her with his rod and moved his hips as well.

They went at it for an hour until Dusk was at her limit and told Shaggy she was coming and they came hard.

Dusk felt a bit wobbly after that session with Shaggy so she got up and sat beside him to cool off.

The next one up was Luna and she want to do it on all 4's, still full of energy Shaggy got on the floor and grabbed her butt cheeks jammed his rod right in her gate, making her howl in pain and pleasure.

Shaggy began thrusting in and out of Luna and Luna moaned as she felt Shaggy screwing her.

"Oh God Shaggy keep going!" she said.

Shaggy did kept going. Luna's breast jiggled from the movement and her breathing become shallow, then Shaggy pulled her up by the arms and had her back press against his chest and the pleasure increase more.

They did this for an hour until Luna was nearing her limit and they came, Luna felt like she rode out an earthquake and felt like going another round, but she need to cool off and went to join Luna.

Thorn and Daphne wanted to go but they didn't want to wait, so they want to do a 3way, so Daphne laid on the floor and Thorn got on top of her.

Shaggy got in postion and lined his rod and put it in Daphne's gate and started thrusting her.

Daphne moaned as Shaggy pounds her and the moaning was muffled by Thorn kissing her.

Shaggy then pulled out of Daphne and then insert his rod in Thorn and popping her cherry.

Thorn moaned loudly in Daphne's mouth as she felt Shaggy popping her cherry and then felt him moving inside of her.

Shaggy was pounding Thorn's gate hard and he went a bit faster, then he pulled out and went in Daphne and then in Thorn and he went back and forth with them for 2 hours before they were nearing their limit and they came, first Shaggy came in Thorn and then in Daphne.

Shaggy then pulled out and went to a chair to sit and relax and cool off.

"Whoa that was fun." he said.

The others nodded as they had fun as well but their energy was spent and so was Shaggy.

Shaggy then open some windows to air out and found some pillows and blankets for all 5 to sleep, they got covered by the blanket and they all cuddled with Shaggy as one by one they all fell asleep.

The next morning they got up and managed to get to the showers without anyone looking and after drying off and getting on some fresh clothes, they had breakfast.

The Hex-girls told Shaggy and Daphne that last night was awesome and they wished they have more, but they saw how close the two were and couldn't ask him leave her.

But Shaggy had an idea and then he said "EXTRA THICC!" and then came Aku.

Shaggy handed him $5 and then asked Aku to explain the Hex girls about the harem plan and he did.

 **30 minutes later…**

After he was finished Aku then left and the Hex-girls were speechless and then they dogged piled Shaggy and said "thank you." while kissing him.

After that was done the list that Shaggy brought started to glow and then unfold revealing the list of name's for Shaggy's harem and the names for Daphne and Velma had checkmarks and then a pen appeared and it put checkmarks for the Hex-girls and the list then folded itself and went back to Shaggy's pocket.

The Hex-girls want to be with Shaggy but they still had their tours for the next 2 months and Shaggy told them that he can wait for them for their tours to end and the girls thanked him.

After saying goodbye to them, Shaggy and Daphne headed for home, they got in the living room and relax when Daphne got a text on her phone.

She read it and then sighed.

"Shaggy I have to leave in 3 days." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well one of my cousin's is having a fashion show and she needs my help because one of the girls got a broken leg and can't do her showcase so she needs me to fill in." she said.

"Where's it located?" he asked again.

"In New York, so I need to get ready." she said.

"Ok I understand go where you needed." he said.

"Thank you." she said and kissed him on the lips.

"When will you be back?" he asked.

"In a week." she told him.

"One last session before you go?" he asked.

"You're on!" she said.

The two went up to the bedroom and had intercourse all over again.

Then 3 days has passed and Shaggy saw her plane taking off and then headed back home.

He got in and then looked at the list and wonder who is next, he look carefully and the next one up is none other than Penelope Pitstop.

"This is will be interesting." he thought to himself.

To be continued

Well that ends this one

If you're wondering why I had Daphne leave Shaggy temporary because the next few chapters will show how he can do this on his own and she'll be back in ch11.

Also Aku appeared again so you never know when he pops up.

One more thing this story is on break until Halloween has passed.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

later


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Shaggy is by himself at his house watching some shows and flipping through channels, he was bored and didn't know what to do.

He then went outside to get the paper and made some coffee as he read, he then came to a spot on the paper said that the wacky racers are coming to Cools-Ville for the starting point of one last race to Slipstream Ohio before they're on hiatus for a while. Also there was news that Sylvester Sneekly AKA the Hooded Claw and his goons the bully brothers were caught and arrested for the crimes of attempting to kill Penelope Pit-stop to acquire her vast fortune, for their crimes they were sentenced to life frozen in Carbonite and be sent to Alcatraz and place in the cell where Al Capone was and placed under lock and key. However there's one slot left for the race since Dick dastardly dropped out due to villains con in Chicago.

Also Penelope announced that the winner will score a date with her if they finished 1st.

Looking at the list and saw her name is on it, decided to race.

However his ride needs some upgrades and tuning up since the cars in the races use wacky and crazy gadgets.

"EXTRA THICC!" he yelled.

Just then Aku appeared and did his evil laugh.

Shaggy then give Aku the money and asked him if he can trick out his ride and Shaggy explained.

"Very well I'll see what I can do." said Aku.

Aku then used his powers to give Shaggy' ride a big overhaul.

"It is done." said Aku.

"Thanks." said Shaggy and Aku left.

Shaggy then got into a racing suit and headed off for the race.

He arrived at the race track and got signed up and got to his slot he then saw Penelope and he had to admit she is hot.

Soon after a few minutes passed all the racers got in their cars and drove to the start line.

The announcer then spoke.

" **All right fans the wacky racers will start here in CoolsVille and raced to slipstream Ohio but they will do what it takes to win, is all the racers ready?"**

Their response was revving their engines.

Soon the starter fired the gun and the race starts.

"And they're off!"

To be continued

Well this ends part 1, part 2 will be the race.

Sorry to cut it short but I got other things to do.

So hope you enjoy

And I hope you enjoy Aku appearing again.

 **So R and R** no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

later homies


	10. race

Hey everyone

Look I'm busy with other stories

But now here's a new chapter of Shaggy's harem

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Now the racers were on the move and their 1st lap and stop is a town name Zippy town.

Shaggy is in 8th place and is looking for an opening between the Army surplus and the Creepy coupe and it wasn't easy.

Big gruesome switch to dragon power to gain more speed and tried to pass number 6 but Sarge was able to stop them using landmine power that send them to last place and Shaggy was able to slip past them and went into 6th place and moved on to the bunch ahead.

Shaggy used the van's fan power and was able to pass the Red Max and got in 5th place but Max used the machine gun to stop shaggy by going for the tires but Shaggy used armor mode and deflected the shots back at him causing the hay bailer to crash.

Soon everyone arrived at Zippy town to rest, recharge and repair their rides.

After that they drove off for lap 2.

Lap 2 is on the other side of the Zip-Zap Mountains and the racers have to drive carefully around it as it's known for changing formation.

The racers soon arrived at the foot and then charged up the mountain.

Shaggy was able to pass the Slag brothers and was keeping pace with the Ant hill mob until they use get-away power to speed into 3rd place, but Shaggy used hover mode and was able to move into 3rd place and after crossing an gorge and they sped down and crossed the 2nd lap mark.

The 3rd and final lap is in Slipstream Ohio and it is a mad dash for the finish line.

It's Penelope at 1st, Peter at 2nd and Shaggy was in 3rd.

The 3 racers made their path and the finish line was in sight.

Peter poured on the power and was fighting neck to neck with Penelope and Shaggy was behind them and he looked around and saw a red button with turbo on it.

"What this button do?" he pressed it.

The van sprout out 2 turbines and a rocket engine on top and Shaggy went like a bat out of hell.

The van went mach3 as Shaggy held on.

He passed Peter and Penelope who were surprised and Shaggy rocketed all the way to the finish line and won.

Shaggy went to a trash can and hurled as the other racers came in.

Shaggy who was now a bit better walked up to the podium and collected the trophy.

And as promised he gets a date with Penelope tomorrow night.

He then drove home and took some meds and went to sleep.

"Never pressing that button again." he muttered.

To be continued

Well that ends this

Sorry for it being short but it's been a while since I did this.

Next chapter will be the date and lemon and there will be a time skip where Shaggy gets more girls off-screen and Daphne comes back.

Well this ends this short chapter

Got to go

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later Homies


End file.
